Our Little Secret
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: Sakura has been going out with Sasuke for three years. But throughout those years, Sasuke has treated her badly. Not being able to take it anymore Sakura decides to leave and begins to try to pursue a new life... -Full Summary Inside- *Temporarily Stopped*
1. My Life

**Title: Our Little Secret**

**Rated: T - For mild language, violence, and a bit of sexual reference.**

**Couple(s): NaruSaku mentions of SasuSaku at the beginning.**

**Summary: Sakura has been going out with Sasuke three years. But throughout those years, Sasuke has treated her badly. Not being able to take it anymore Sakura decides to leave and begins to try to pursue a new life... She soon encounters a blond stranger by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He acts very nice toward her, inviting him into his home. But, Sasuke did the same thing. Will she able to trust him? (Yeah, I know, bad summary. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but none of the characters! They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto! Well, except for two who I made up! XD **

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1 - My Life

I listened to the sound of rain falling on the roof. I laid in his bed completely motionless. The scent of blood still lingered in the room, I could feel the cold, sticky, liquid on my thighs and underneath me. I was afraid to move. He might wake up if I did. I listened to the sound of his breathing. His arm was wrapped around me tightly, I almost couldn't breath. I was tempted to push away from him but I couldn't. I couldn't push him away. He would just embrace me tighter and tighter, until he bruised my skin with his fingers. I hated when he held me, it wasn't like his warm embraces that I once knew. Truth be told _he_ wasn't who I once knew.

I have been with Sasuke three years, the first year Sasuke and I were together was great. But, then after that one year he changed, he was no longer the young man I fell in love with. He used to be loving, warm, kind, and caring, but now he was cold and cruel. He treated me like some kind of slave, forcing me to do everything for him. I was no longer his girlfriend, his lover, his 'future wife'... I was just a possession to him. I was just something he could use whenever it was convenient for him and then when he was finished with me tossed me aside.

I no longer meant anything to him. He didn't love me anymore, and-and I was pretty sure I no longer loved him. No, I was positive that I didn't love him. Then why didn't I just go? I had no where else to go. I had no home, no parents, no relatives close by. My friends they knew about Sasuke but... I couldn't bombard them. Well, more like I couldn't endanger them.

I stared blankly at the ceiling, all I wanted was to be loved by someone, anyone. He showed me love, but, in the end he ended up just using me. My eyes hit the man that laid next me. He was fast asleep, his dark hair draped over his pale face. He must have been satisfied of what he did. Making me scream, making me beg for him to stop... and making me bleed and no, this was not my first time doing 'it' with him. He took my virginity unwillingly away from me months ago.

He wanted a family, he wanted to restore his clan. Five years ago, he lost his entire family. His mother, his father, his brother, everyone in the Uchiha clan, in a tragic incident. He was the only survivor of his clan. Though I was not ready for the responsibility to bear or raise children, he didn't care. I had my whole life ahead of me, I could be going to college soon to further my education and pursue my dreams. Again, he didn't care. He just cared about himself and himself alone.

These thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden pain that shot through my body, I cried out in pain. I felt Sasuke move, I looked over and saw his eyes now open, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm-I'm sorry I woke you, Sasuke," I whimpered.

"What have I told you about waking me up?" he asked coldly.

"Ple-please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Sasuke sat up, I covered my bare body with the blanket and stared up at him with fear in my eyes. I knew the consequences of waking Sasuke up, I knew was going to hit me. Sasuke rose his hand, I closed my eyes, tears continued to spill from my eyes. He struck my face with the back of hand, I cried out again. I opened my eyes and held my throbbing cheek, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Lay down!" he bellowed.

I did what I was told, I feared what he was going to do to me next. He sat on my hips and smirked at me, I stared at him with horror in my eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"Since you woke me up, you get a punishment," Sasuke growled angrily. "If you scream, everything will be worse than last time.

I could feel my heart pounding my chest in agitation, my body shook violently underneath him.

_Please! Oh, please... Someone help me! _I thought, sobbing.

xXxXx

I don't remember falling asleep after what Sasuke did to me, I don't remember much of anything. All I could really remember was trying not to scream or cry out in pain as he tortured me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked beside me, Sasuke no longer laid there. He must have already gotten up and was in the shower. I closed my eyes, my body... I could barely move. But I had to, Sasuke would want his breakfast soon. I opened my eyes again and looked down on the floor, the long, bright pink t-shirt I had worn to bed was on the floor. I reached down and picked it up off the hard wood floor.

I slipped the shirt over my head, then slowly sat up. I slid one leg off of the bed at time and slowly stood to my feet, holding onto the bed as I did. I began to move forward but didn't get far before I fell on my knees. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, my body wasn't cooperating with me. But, it had to! I had to get up! Sasuke would be angry with me if I didn't have something for him to eat by the time he got out of the shower.

_Come on, Sakura! Get up! _I thought.

I shoved myself back to my feet, and made my way for the door. I leaned up against the side of the doorway; my knees buckled together, every muscle in my body ached, but I had to keep going. I pushed off against the doorway and made my way down the hallway. I leaned up against the wall for balance and support. I was so lucky Sasuke took long showers, or he would have been out by now.

I finally made it to the kitchen, I slowly shuffled to the sink. I turned on the water and opened the blinds. It was the total opposite of yesterday, it had rained all day long. It was a bright sunny, spring day, not one cloud in the sky. I wouldn't be enjoying the day though. I would be spending most of my Saturday stuck inside most cleaning the house. Sasuke's orders.

I looked away from the window and began washing my hands. What meal would please Sasuke today? He didn't like sweets so, pancakes and waffles were out. Maybe a tomato omelet and some rice would be good? I dried my wet hands on a towel and shuffled over to the refrigerator. I opened it up and took out two eggs, and sat them on a near by counter. I closed the refrigerator and went to get the rest of ingredients for Sasuke's breakfast. What was I having? The usual, two pieces of plain toast and juice. Sasuke wanted me to keep my figure.

After getting the rest of the ingredients, I proceed to prepare his meal. I had to sit in one of bar stools the entire time because I couldn't stand up for too long. As I cooked I began to mentally make out a list of things I had to do today.

_Sweep and mop the floors. Dust. Clean the bathroom. Go grocery shopping. _I thought, stirring the rice that pot. _I think that's all, unless if Sasuke tells me otherwise._

I heard the bathroom door open, I gasped. Sasuke was done early! I looked at the timer on the stove, there was two more minutes before the rice would be done, okay. And the omelet was about done.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. "Is my breakfast ready?"

"Just about Sasuke!" I called back. "It will only be a few more minutes!"

"Tch, it should be ready by now!"

"I'm sorry, I-I got up a bit late!"

I added the diced tomatoes, bell peppers, onions, and cheese to the omelet, then folded it over. I heard Sasuke coming down the hall, I quickly flipped the omelet and turned off the rice. I stood up from the stool, quickly grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and spooned some rice onto the plate. I felt his presence behind me, "Good-morning, Sasuke."

"It would better if I had my breakfast," he retorted.

I went back to the stove, took out the finished omelet out of the pan with the spatula, and placed it on the plate beside the rice. I made sure the rice and omelet weren't touching, Sasuke hated it when his food touched. I went to the table where Sasuke sat shirtless with a towel around his neck. I placed the plate in front of him, he looked at me, then at the plate that sat before him.

"Am I supposed to eat with my hands? Do you take me for some caveman or something?" he asked, folding his arms. "Where is the coffee?"

"Oh, silverware and coffee! Right away, Sasuke." I said, going over to the silverware draw.

"Can't you do anything right?"

"I guess not," I muttered.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Sasuke asked.

I went back over to Sasuke with a fork and knife and sat it next his plate, "No, it's nothing. What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Black, cream, and no sugar."

I started to turn around and go back into the kitchen to get the coffee started, but Sasuke grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me close to him. I looked down at him, he looked up at me with a smirk spread across his face. I felt a lump form in my throat. What did he want with me now?

"You're dirty. You need to clean up," he began. "You need to be clean for me tonight."

"But-but you get home late tonight Sasuke." I stammered.

"So?"

My eyes looked down towards the floor, "Yes, Sasuke."

xXxXx

After Sasuke left for work and I washed the dishes, I went to take a shower. The water was cold, Sasuke had used up all the hot water as usual. But I didn't mind, I was used to the cold water. I stood under the cool water of the shower, my eyes closed, my mind running a mile a minute. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't take another day in this house with him. I thought I could, but I couldn't. He was hurting me, mentally, physically, emotionally...

I stayed with, thinking that maybe he would change back to the Sasuke I knew. I know it was foolish to think that, but I was still in love with Sasuke still when he became a stranger to me. I didn't want to let him go without trying. But... now... I wish I hadn't stayed. I looked down at the bottom of the shower and watched blood run down the drain. Sasuke wasn't going to change. He was going remain selfish, he was going to continue to be abusive, he was going to keep lying, and he was always going to treat me like crap. I wasn't going to deal with it anymore.

I quickly washed myself, rinsed, and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I went over to the bathroom mirror and looked at myself, a big, black bruise stained my right cheek. My eyes met the other bruises on my skin. There were bruises on my shoulders, arms, and lower thighs. To Sasuke I was living, breathing punching bag.

I was better than this, better than him. I made up my mind, I was leaving and I was not going to come back. I didn't know where I could go, Sasuke knew where all my friends lived. I guess I would go wherever the road took me. But what if he found me? He would drag me back to the house and treat me worse then he ever treated me. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to leave.

But, what if he didn't find me? What if I was finally free from him? I slammed my hands on the counter, it was final, I was going to leave and I wan't going to ever come back.

xXxXx

After I got dressed, I packed my bags. I managed to get all of my belongs into two suitcases. I left out all the stuff that Sasuke had given me in the past and put it in a box. I didn't want to bring anything that reminded me of him with me. I placed the two suitcases on the bed and zipped them up. I sat on the bed next to them and stared out of my open window. The gentle, spring breeze hit my face, and blew my long, pink hair back. I took my hair in my hands, my long hair was what attracted Sasuke to me. I opened the top draw of my nightstand and grabbed some scissors, I got up and went to my full body mirror. This is something I had to do.

I took a deep breath, took my hair in one my hands, and began to cut it. Cut by cut my hair fell onto the floor, the wind coming in through the window blew it around the room. After my hair was shoulder length, I stopped. I looked at myself and smiled a bit, I actually looked better with short hair. The only reason I kept my long hair was because Sasuke wanted me too. But from now on, it wasn't going to be about what Sasuke wanted. It was going to be about what Sakura wanted.

I walked away from the mirror and over to the window, "I should probably get going, I don't want to stick around too long."

I closed the window and locked it, then went over to the bed and grabbed my suitcases. I walked out of the room, not caring to look back. It would just bring back the old, cheerful memories; memories that would make me want to stay. I walked down the hall into the kitchen, I sat my bags down and reached into the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled out a folded piece of paper with the house key tapped to it. I stared at it for a moment, was I-? No! No, turning back Haruno. I laid the note on the kitchen table, grabbed my bags, and went to the front door. I put on my pink flip flops and opened the door; this was it.

I stepped out of the door, shut the door behind, and started to walk down the porch steps, "Okay, this is it, Sakura," I said to myself, stepping off of the porch.

I began to walk down the walkway that led to the house and down to the sidewalk. I stopped and glanced back at the house, I knew leaving was for the best. I turned my head and began to walk down the sidewalk, my journey for a new life began.

* * *

**A/N ~ So here is chapter one of 'Our Little Secret', I really hope you all enjoyed. This is the first time I've tried to really write something dark. ^^" I'm normally a bright, happy writer, but I thought I'd try something different for once. I worked very hard on this! Again, I hope you liked chapter one! R&R, please and thank you!**


	2. Mission Start

Chapter 2 - Mission Start!

I watched as the people went by in the streets of Konoha. They looked like tiny ants running around from up here. Why were they all in such a rush? The people of earth weren't like us. We took things step by step and day by day. I continued to watch the people of Konoha intently, watching them shop, work, and play. I hadn't been down there for a long time. I hadn't had a mission in two months or so. That wasn't a good thing. I would never get my gold wings at this rate.

I looked back at my white feathered wings, and flapped them a bit. I grunted in disapproval, I should have gold wings by now. I was one of the top angels! Well, I was number sixty in the angel ranking, but still! I was a good angel, I fulfilled my duties and always had successful missions. I hadn't failed once. Okay, okay maybe I have messed up a few things, but they were by accident.

I continued to watch the people of Konoha, wrapped in my thoughts of how to earn my gold wings, until I suddenly sensed a deep sorrow. I looked around the village until my eyes met a girl with short pink hair walking down the street. Two suitcases were in her hands, she was looking back every now and again as if she were making sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. I could feel a deep sorrow and regret coming from her.

Who was this girl? I snapped my fingers and a small black book appeared in my hands. I began to flip through the contents of the of the book, page after page. I finally stumbled upon the page of the girl, ah, of course Sakura Haruno. What a beautiful name, it suited her well. Why didn't recognize her immediately? I looked at her picture and then looked down at. Ah, in her picture she had long hair but, now she had short hair. No wonder I didn't recognize her. Well, time to update her picture.

I closed the black book and looked down at her continuing to watch her; her grief was almost too much for me to bear. I touched my heart and gently gripped my shirt, I wanted to go down there and make her feel better. But, I knew couldn't, I couldn't leave the clouds unless I was given a mission. I grunted in irritation, in my opinion we needed a lot more freedom. But, since my dad made the rules for the angels, it was mandatory that I followed them. One of these days I was going to be head angel. No, we never died, but once an angel had a certain amount of time being head angel, the title was passed down to there son or daughter. The title was obviously going to be passed down to me.

Anyway, once I became head angel there were going to be some major changes up here. Angels would be free to roam the earth whenever they pleased, they could love whoever they wanted, human or angel...

"Naruto!" I heard a shout.

"Karin, I'm not deaf, there's no need to shout."

"Get up! Uncle Minato wants to see you for something! It's urgent!"

"Urgent?" I asked, looking back her and standing up. "Oh, I'm sure. He probably wants me to finish cleaning my room or something,"

"Huh, I don't know just go and see what he wants," Karin said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright," I said. "I'll go see what he wants."

I snapped my fingers and appeared in front of mom and dad. Their golden wings glimmered from the light of the sun peeking through the window they stood in front of. It seemed like they were watching something closely in the streets below. I placed my hands on the back of my head and cleared my throat. Dad looked over at me and motioned me to come over to the window. I looked at dad who held a stern look. This "urgent matter" must have been an actual urgent matter. Dad never had that look unless if something serious was going on.

I went over to the window, "You wanted to see me?"

"Look down there," he said, stepping to the side. "What do you see?"

I stepped up to the window and looked down; I saw the people of Konoha once again. I turned to dad and gave him a perplexed look. I wasn't sure what I was exactly was supposed be seeing. Was this one of his life lessons again? Ugh, I hated those, I always got what I was supposed to learn wrong.

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when I felt mom touch my shoulder gently. I looked at her, she was pointing to something. I followed her arm to the tip of her finger to see what she was pointing at. To my surprise she was pointing at none other than Sakura Haruno.

"That's the human girl, Sakura Haruno, I was just watching her," I said, looking back at dad. "What's going on?"

"Sakura has gone through a lot the past two years, Naruto," he began, looking over at me. "She has been with a very abusive man, Sasuke Uchiha."

My lips formed into a frown, if that were all true, why didn't we go help her? Why did dad stand around knowing what was going on and didn't send one of us to go and help her? What was he thinking?!

"Why didn't we go help her if that's what was going on?!"

"Because, she wasn't asking for our help. She didn't want it," Dad said. "We only help those who want our help."

_Is that another one of your stupid rules?_ I thought to myself, folding my arms.

"Anyway, she does want our help now," Mom began. "She really needs our help."

"You see, she has left the man that has done her harm. She is on her own, she has no family to go to."

"I know that, I have the databook," I said. "What does that have to do with me?"

Mom laughed, "This is where you get your fifth chance at getting your gold wings."

I looked at both of my parents, they nodded in unison. I smiled brightly, this was way too good to be true! I was getting another chance after two months to get my gold wings! Score! I'm sure whatever I had to do with Sakura it was going to be no problem!

"What do I have to do?" I asked, looking toward dad.

"Your mission is simple," Dad retorted. "For a whole year you have to take care of Sakura and protect her from harm. If you succeed in doing this, you will earn you gold wings."

"What if I don't succeed?"

"You won't go on a another mission for the next thousand years." Mom answered.

My eyes widen and my mouth dropped. THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS?! By the time I would get another chance to earn my gold wings I'd be, 1,700 years old! I'd be the laughing stock of the whole Heavens! I couldn't fail this mission, there was no way I could possibly fail. It was a simple, 'care and protect' mission. I swallowed hard and nodded, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good to hear!" Dad said with a smile. "So, you know the rules right?"

"Yeah, I can't reveal that I'm an angel to anyone else, but the person I am guarding. I can't leave the person I am guarding until my time term with them is up," I paused. "And finally I can't fall in love with the person I'm guarding."

"_AND_ if any of those rules are broken, the mission is over." Mom added. "I believe this maybe hard for you, Naruto."

"Huh? How so?" I asked in confusion.

"Sakura Haruno, is a very pretty girl, I wouldn't be surprised if you fell for her."

I laughed, "I doubt that mom, I haven't fallen in love with any human girl yet!"

"Oh, and Naruto... One more thing." Dad said.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to have to use your voice."

I stared at dad as if he were crazy, what in the world did he mean by, "using my voice"?

XxXxX

After getting further information about Sakura Haruno and saying good-bye to my family, I was off to begin the mission. I stood on a cloud, looking down at Konoha. I was nervous, deathly nervous about this whole mission. If I messed this up, it would ruin my whole reputation. Not to mention that I would lose my chance to get gold wings. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... Maybe I should just stay here and wait for an easier mission.

My eyes hit Sakura, she was sitting on a bench by all herself. She continued to watch her surroundings, now I knew what she was doing. She probably making sure that, that Sasuke guy wouldn't come along and spot her. My eyes lowered, I could feel her pain again. Now I knew I couldn't stay up here and wait for a easy mission. I knew that I had to protect her.

I backed up a bit, ran all the way to edge of the cloud, and jumped off. I spread my wings a bit as I fell from the sky, the wind whistled in my ears and blew through my blond hair. I felt the warm, spring air hitting my cheeks as I grew closer and closer to the earth, I could smell the wonderful scent of the Sakura blossom trees.

I was finally close to the earth, my wings closed in and disappeared out of sight. I clapped, and instantly time stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze right where they were. I landed on my feet and looked around as I brushed myself off, "Whoa what a rush! Now to begin my mission." I started over to Sakura, but then stopped and looked at myself. I was still in all white, my angel attire, well this wouldn't do. I needed to blend in with everyone. I snapped my fingers and instantly changed my outfit. I changed from a white shirt and jeans to a orange t-shirt, black jeans, and a black over shirt.

"Hmm, not bad... But I'm missing something," I said to myself, rubbing my chin. "Oh yeah!"

I snapped my fingers again, this time a acoustic guitar appeared on my back. I nodded, alright _now_ I was ready to get this mission started. I clapped my hands and everyone began to move again. I straightened my hair a bit, and started to make my way over to Sakura again, "Excuse me miss?"

Sakura looked at me, looked around, and then back at me. She gave me a bit a confused look and pointed to herself. I chuckled a bit and nodded as I took a seat on the bench next to her. She looked over at me and cleared her throat, "Um, yes? May I help you?"

"Well, I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm being nosy, but why are you out on the streets with the suitcases?" I asked. "Have you run away?"

"You can say that," she replied gently.

I looked at her bruised face and arms, "Abusive home?"

She slowly nodded, and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. I looked at her again; that sorrowful look, I wanted to change it. I wanted to see a smile on her face, I wanted to fill her up with so much happiness and joy. Whoa... Get ahold of yourself Uzumaki you know the rules, focus on the mission!

"Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura looked over at me with wide eyes of disbelief, her lips quivered a bit. I already knew what she was thinking; how on earth did a stranger know her name? I smiled warmly as my eyes met hers, "I have been sent to help you," I began. "I'm an angel, Naruto Uzumaki, son of the head angel Minato Namikaze..."

* * *

**A/N ~ So hello everyone! I'm back after all this time! You see my laptop broke and well, I had to use the home computer which is crap and I could barely get on it half the time. Anyway! I'm back and will be updating more often! Thanks for your patience! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	3. Angel? I Want Proof

Chapter 3 - Angel? I Want Proof.

I sat on the bench watching the people, all the while making sure that none of my friends or Sasuke saw me. I knew Sasuke was going home late tonight, but I couldn't be too careful. He could change his schedule, after all he was the head of the Uchiha Industries. I closed my eyes and sighed, I really needed to stop thinking about Sasuke. I was done with him. I wasn't going to go back to him, I would have to be a fool to go back to him.

I gently held my stomach as it growled loudly. I didn't have anything to eat but that plain toast and juice. I opened my eyes and took out my phone, it was 2:30pm, a little past lunchtime, but I couldn't get anything to eat. I was broke. I didn't have any money on me at all, Sasuke never gave me any money. Not even for the littlest things. UGH! You're doing again Sakura! Stop thinking about that jerk!

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a voice say.

I looked at a blond young man, looked around, and then back at him. I gave him a confused look and pointed to myself asking silently if he were talking to me. He chuckled a bit and nodded, then took a seat on the bench next to me. I looked over at him and cleared my throat, "Um, yes? May I help you?"

Seriously, I didn't know who he was. What did he want with me?

"Well, I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm being nosy, but why are you out on the streets with the suitcases?" he asked. "Have you run away?"

"You can say that," I replied gently.

"Abusive home?"

I slowly nodded, and placed a strand of my pink hair behind my ear. Wait was I telling a total stranger about my life? It was really none of his business what I had been through and if I was running away or not. Really, why did he want to know? He didn't even know me.

"Sakura-chan...?"

I looked over at the young man with wide eyes of disbelief, I could feel my lips quivering a bit. How on earth did a stranger know my name?! He smiled warmly as his blue eyes met my green ones, "I have been sent to help you," he began. "I'm an angel, Naruto Uzumaki, son of the head angel Minato Namikaze..."

I stared at him as if he were totally insane. An angel? Seriously? _An angel? _He had to be out of his mind, he didn't even look like an angel! He looked like a normal human being to me. Where were his wings and halo? He had to be joking around with me, pulling my leg. Someone who knew me had to have set him up to this. Yeah, one of my friends or someone who knew me set him up to pull a practical joke on me. I looked away and laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Who set you up to this?" I asked. "I mean seriously, did you meet one of my friends?"

"Eh, what?"

"Come on, I know you're not an angel."

"I'm not?" he chuckled. "So you think I'm human?"

"You look pretty human to me," I stated firmly.

"And what do you think an angel looks like, Sakura-chan?"

"White robe, wings, a halo, a glowing figure..." I paused as I heard him begin to laugh. I blushed in embarrassment and looked back over at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're funny! That's not what angels look like!" Naruto laughed. "You've been watching too many movies!"

"So what do angels look like then, Mr. "Angel"?" I asked, feeling my temper rise.

"They look like me and you, just with wings. We wear white, yes. But doesn't necessarily have to be a robe."

"So where are _your_ wings?"

"I have to blend in when I'm on earth. I just can't flaunt my wings around," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I bet you don't have any wings," I said, folding my arms. "Now, if you please excuse me I have places to go."

I stood up, grabbed my suitcases, and turned to leave the delusional, "angel" behind. But to my surprise Naruto was now standing in front of me. I gasped as I looked back at the bench, then back at him. Okay, how did he do that? He couldn't be that fast! No human is-! Oh my gosh, could he actually be...? No! No way. I know he issn't an angel.

"But you have no place to go," Naruto said, looking down at me. "You don't have a family and you don't want to burden your friends."

I blinked a few times how-how did he know that about me? He had to have met be one of my friends! I know that one of my friends had sent this guy to joke around with me. They told him things about my life and now he was messing around with me. But this wasn't funny anymore, it was now freaking me out quite a bit. I backed away, "Listen, knock it off already!"

"Knock what off?"

"This joke! It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, this is not a joke," Naruto said, with a smile. "If you want proof this isn't a joke, please come with me."

He extended his hand to me. I looked at him, then look down at his hand. If I went with him I could lose things and gain things. If I went with him, I would get to the bottom of how he had information about me. I may found out... he may be an angel after all and that he has come to help me. But then on the other hand, it could be a trap and he could take away the freedom I just earned. He could just be wanting to use me... I stared into his face, he didn't seem like he wanted to do me any harm. His smile... it was so warm and welcoming.

I put down one of my suitcases and started to take his hand, but then stopped and jerked my hand away again. But Sasuke... he... had the same look... No! This person is different. This person isn't Sasuke, Sakura. He may be able to help you; stop thinking about Sasuke, not one more thought about that-that, I can't even find a word for him right now.

I swallowed hard and took his hand, "Okay, I'll go with you..."

xXxXx

I followed Naruto through the streets of the village, I let him lead while I stayed a distance behind him. I couldn't be too careful even if he seemed like I could trust him. If he tried anything I could just take off running. My eyes stared at his tall, slender figure. He was only a bit more taller than me, 5'5 maybe? His skin was flawless and tanned. His hair was unruly and long, it looked very soft as well. My eyes lowered a bit, he was pretty handsome.

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted by these thoughts by the sound of his voice, "Can I help you with your bags?" He asked, looking back. "They look heavy."

"Oh no. I'm okay, thanks," I said, gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Where are we going anyway?"

"My apartment!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Y-y-your apartment?!"

"Well yeah, I have a mission to take care of you and protect you," Naruto said, turning fully around. "I just can't leave you out in the streets!"

"Listen! I'm not coming to your apartment to live with you! You're just trying to-!"

"Whoa, no, no, no. You're talking to an angel. I mean what kind of reputation would that be for me? An _angel?_" He looked me, cocked his head a bit, and rose his hands. "Seriously think about it. Angels don't even need to have... um, what's the word again?"

"Sex?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, that!" he said, nodding. "I've never done it! I wouldn't know what to do!"

I arched brow, he smiled brightly at me and rubbed the back of his neck. Despite the goofy look on his face, I could tell that he was dead serious. He was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded, "Alright let's go then, but I'm not living with you!"

He smiled and turned, starting to walk again, "Are you beginning to believe me about me being an angel? We'll see about that."

"I never said that," I said following after him. "And no matter what you say, I'm not."

"Well, obviously you're beginning to trust me."

I said nothing in return, but continued to follow after him. I _was_ trusting him! I couldn't trust a total stranger, especially a male stranger! He thought he was an angel for crying out loud! I didn't want to wind up in the same situation I just left, I didn't want to lose my freedom again. I didn't want to be used or someones slave.

"Here we are!" Naruto exclaimed.

We stopped in front of a tall, old apartment building. It had to be at least 20 years old, I perched my lips together; now unsure of this whole thing. An old apartment building like that could be dirty and full of bugs and rats and-! I shuttered at the thought of that. But, what could I do? I wanted this proof of him being angel. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to be living with him.

"Come on this place is great! I haven't been here a while, so my apartment may be a little dusty."

"What? Don't you come here every day?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm an-"

"Huh, I know, I know. An angel, I'll believe when I see the proof."

We walked toward the building, and to the front door. Naruto pulled a key out his pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled the door up and held it open for me, "Ladies first." I smiled a bit and went inside the building. To my surprise it didn't look as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually kind of cute. The front lobby was furnished with antique furniture. A coffee table, a small couch, a couple of chairs, and a few lamps. The walls were painted a pale shade of blue, the floors were all hard wood.

Naruto came and shut the glass door behind him, "Grandma Misakio, ya here?" Naruto called.

A short, elderly woman came from the back room. A smile spread across her wrinkled face as she looked at Naruto, "Oh my dear, is that Naruto-san?" the elderly woman said cheerful tone.

"Yeah, it's me! Long time no see!"

"It has been a while my dear! You mother was here not too long ago and told me you were coming with a guest," The woman looked towards me and smiled. "Is this your guest?"

"Yeah, she may be staying with me for a bit."

"Hey, I never agreed to-" I was cut off by the woman.

"No worries my dear, Naruto-san is a good young man. He'd never hurt anyone!" Misakio said.

"Heh, yeah she doesn't believe I'm an..." Naruto paused and made wings with his hands.

"I see! Well, maybe you should show her?"

"I am."

"Show me what?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"You'll see as soon as we get to the room," Naruto said, with a smile. "Oh, and why was my mom here?"

"She and your dad came here around noon and cleaned up the room for you," Misakio laughed. "They know how you are with cleaning. Oh, and they also brought you groceries for two weeks."

"Aww there the best! Well I guess we're all set! Come on Sakura-chan. I'll see you, Grandma Misakio!"

"Okay, see you two later!"

"Good-bye, ma'am."

Naruto started to go up the stairs, I followed after him. My arms were starting to ache from lugging these suitcases around so much, I stopped and sat the suitcases down. "Hey wait, isn't there an elevator?"

"This building is over twenty years old, of course there isn't an elevator," Naruto said, looking down at me. "Are you tired of carrying those? Do you want me to carry those for you?"

I sighed and nodded, he smiled and picked up both my suitcases, "I could carry you too, if you want."

"No thanks, I can manage!" I said.

"Alright, alright I was just kidding, Ms. Independent."

We started to go up the wooden steps. This building was actually pretty well kept, it was clean, and it didn't give off that "old building" smell, if you know what I mean. I looked at Naruto, and the guitar hung on his back. I cleared my throat a bit, "Do you play?"

"Hmm? Play what?" he asked, looking back at me a bit.

"The guitar." I answered.

"Yes, I do. Do you like guitar music?"

"Um, yes. I-I sing to a lot of rock."

"I bet your voice is beautiful," Naruto said with a smile.

I blushed faintly, and looked away. He chuckled a bit and went up the third set of stairs. On the stairs there were multiple colors, I looked over and saw a beautiful stained glass window, it was full of bright and vivid colors. Pinks, oranges, reds, blues... I stared at the window in amazement, it was so pretty. I felt Naruto come up beside me, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's really pretty," I said, looking over at him.

"I remember watching them put it in twenty-eight years ago," Naruto said, looking at the window.

I looked over at him, "You're twenty-eight?"

Naruto just chuckled and turned, "Come on, Sakura-chan."

I turned and followed him all the way to end of the hall, apartment 3K. He sat down my bags, took out another key, and unlocked the door. Naruto opened the door, and let me enter first, I walked into the room and looked around. The room was fairly large, there was a living room connecting with the kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom. My flip flops flopped against the polished, wooden floor. The apartment smelled of cleaning chemicals,I guess thanks to Naruto's parents cleaning up for him. Naruto came in behind me and shut the door, sitting my bags down.

"Man, this place smells like a whole bottle of bleach!" Naruto exclaimed. "I need to open a window!"

He stepped around me and headed for a tall window, I stepped back and pressed my back against the door. This was so uncomfortable, I knew I shouldn't be here. But, somehow I was. My damn curiosity got the better of me I suppose. I watched as Naruto began to open the curtains, but then stopped and turned toward me. I shot her a perplexed look, "What?"

"I forgot, before I open these curtains and this window," he paused, as he took the guitar off of his back. "I have to show you proof of not being human..."

He took off his top shirt and then the shirt was wearing. My eyes widen, my legs began to feel like jell-o, I could feel my heart racing a million times a minute. I knew he wasn't go to be any different! I knew he was going to use me! I pressed my hand on the door knob and attempted to open it, but my hands were trembling terribly. I couldn't get the door open! He walked towards me, I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. I knew what was going to happen next. There was no escaping it now.

I felt him standing before me, I waited for him to make his first move. No! I wasn't going to let him make his first move! I was going to fight back!

"No!" I shouted, opening my eyes. "I'm not going to let you-!"

I paused as I watched wings spread from Naruto's back before me. My eyes widen with incredulity, my body slid down to the floor as I continued to stare up at Naruto and his beautiful white wings. He wasn't crazy!

"You-you really are an-!"

"Let me introduce myself to you again," Naruto said. "I'm an angel, Naruto Uzumaki, son of the head angel Minato Namikaze. I have been sent to help you."

"This is unbelievable, this is like a dream!" I exclaimed.

"Ehhh, do I have to prove this not a dream now?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm-I'm convinced it's real."

"Good," he said, his wings disappeared. "Now, are you hungry? I'll make you some lunch. Do you like instant ramen? I wonder if they bought any."

Naruto put his shirt back on and went over to the window, opening the curtains and window. I remained sitting on the floor staring at Naruto in awe. I knew in my mind that this was only the beginning of a new and interesting life.

* * *

**A/N ~ And so chapter 3 is done! Phew! Finally! It took me a bit to get this one done. I don't know why! ^^" Oh well, it's done now! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	4. I Will Protect Her

Chapter 4 - I Will Protect Her

I sat across from Sakura at the table and watched her eat. She was eating as if she hadn't eaten for days; that Sasuke guy probably didn't feed her anything hardly. The jerk. He abuses her and treats her like crap, then doesn't feed her on top of that. I folded my arms and shook my head in disapproval, if I ever ran into that guy... No, no Naruto, no unnecessary fighting. What kind of reputation would that be for myself?

I continued to watch Sakura eat, we had instant ramen, but she didn't want that. So she had to help me fix her something to eat. Me, I was ignorant to cooking and cleaning. Well, I wasn't ignorant to cleaning, it was more like I didn't ever want to clean. Cleaning wasn't really my thing, it wasn't like I could snap my fingers and it would be done, I had to the do that manually. Ah, anyway, I learned to cook dumplings, rice, and miso soup in the process of making her lunch and she had almost eaten most of it. I leaned my head against my head and watched her silently.

She looked up at me suddenly, rice on the side of her cheek and her mouth full. I laughed, what a cute face. Sakura chewed and swallowed the food that was in her mouth, "Um, did you want some?" she asked. "I'm sorry for not offering. Oh, I must seem like some sort of pig to you. I don't normally eat like this."

"Ah, no thank you, I'm okay," I said with a smile. "No of course not! I understand you're hungry! Eat as much as you want!"

"I never got to eat that much when I was with Sasuke..."

"How much did you eat?"

"I ate small servings of things at every meal. Sometimes, I got nothing."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't he let you eat?!"

"He wanted me to keep my figure," she replied simply, taking a bite of rice. "He always wanted to have sex, so he didn't want to look at a fat girl."

"So, he starved you?"

"Yeah, but he won't be doing that anymore. I left him and I'm not coming back."

"Good, I wouldn't let you go back to him anyway," I said. "It's my mission to protect you after all."

Sakura smiled a bit and began to finish off the rice that was in her bowl. Funny, I haven't known Sakura all that long and I felt so connected to her. I've only known her for two hours and I already felt that I would enjoy this mission and would actually be able to do it wholeheartedly. Not just to get the mission done. Maybe that was what happened with all the other missions I fail-I mean didn't quite make the mark on. I wasn't into it wholeheartedly and willing or maybe because the person I was with was unpleasant. It was a shame I had only one year with her.

Oh, that reminded me, "Sakura-chan,"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to go over some rules with you," I began. "There are not many, but, I thought I'd go over them to get them out of the way."

"There are rules to what you're doing for me?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Um well, okay. What are they?"

"I will only be with you for one year. Once one year is up I will have to go back."

"One year? That's all?" she asked, looking at me.

"Unless I'm told otherwise," I said, looking back at her. "The second rule is, I have to go wherever you go. Excluding the bathroom and all."

"So if I go to college, you have to come with me?"

"Yep! Third rule is, I cannot fall in love with you. If you fall in love with me, I can't and won't return your feelings."

Sakura laughed a bit, "I think that won't be a problem."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sitting up. "Am I not attractive?"

"You're a goofball," she said. "Anyway go on."

"Mmmm, and the fourth and final rule is, you can't tell anyone I'm an angel. That is our secret."

"Then how did-?"

"I was once her guardian, thirty years ago," I explained. "She knows me and my line of business."

"Oh," she said gently. "Have you been a guardian of many people?"

"Heh, yeah lots! I've lived eight generations, met a lot of people. Guarded a lot of people."

"Soooo, on earth how old are you technically?"

"Eighteen just like you," I told her. "It's hard to explain how I'm that old on earth, I don't really get it either."

"Ah," she said nodding.

A gentle breeze blew the window, gently blowing Sakura's hair back. She ran her fingers through her short pink locks and smiled a bit. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile too, her smile was so cute! I wanted to see that smile for the rest of the time I was with her, I wanted to protect that cute smile. I wanted to make her happy while I was here. Sakura looked at me again, "What are you smiling about?"

"Ah, your smile... It's-it's really cute," I said. "I like it."

"It is not. I hate my smile and my forehead." Sakura said, touching her forehead. "It's so big and wide!"

"I think it's a nice trait. I think it's actually, very charming. The next boyfriend you get would probably kiss it all the time."

Sakura laughed as she stood up and began clearing the table, "You're weird!"

"Am I?" I asked, standing up too. "My cousin tells me that I'm weird all the time, but I don't believe her."

"Yeah, you're a bit strange," Sakura said, going into the kitchen and placing the dishes in the sink. "But, it's not like I mind that much."

"Oh, that's good! Um, what would you like to do now?"

"Well, since I guess I'll be living with you for a while, I'll go unpack my stuff."

"Do you need any help?" I asked, standing up.

"No, it's okay, I can manage."

Sakura turned and headed for her room, I sighed and rubbed the back of back of my neck. She was so independent, always trying to do everything by herself, without any help. She reminded me of my mom. I headed for the kitchen and looked at the sink of dishes, I groaned, I really didn't want to wash dishes. But, I wanted to be the best help to Sakura that I could be.

I turned on the water and began to clean the dishes. Hey this dish washing stuff wasn't too hard or that bad, it was actually pretty easy, "Maybe, I'm just a bit too lazy."

"Well, well look who's manual labor..." I heard a voice say from behind.

I knew that voice, it was undeniable. I hadn't encountered with him for two years now. He was my dark side... and my twin brother, Yasha Uzumaki. Yeah, surprise, I have a twin brother. Is he an angel? Yeah, a fallen angel, he was now working for the devil himself. I turned and stared at my dark haired, dark eyed twin. How did I not sense his presence?

A smirk spread across his face, a scowl spread across mine, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, looking away and turning off the water.

"Such language. Isn't that unsuitable for a goody two shoes angel like yourself, Naruto?" Yasha began. "And really is that any way to speak to your own brother? Your very own flesh and bone?"

"You _were _my brother. Not anymore."

"Aww, breaks my heart that you no longer consider me family," he replied sarcastically. "So, you're the one that is taking Sakura out of her misery?"

I turned towards him, "How do you know about, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_? So formal."

"I said, how do you know her?" I demanded.

"I've been with her. I've been her little demon that has been making her life a living hell," Yasha answered. "From killing her's boyfriend's family to causing him pain and driving him to take his pain all out on her."

"You-you did all that to her?!"

"I'm pretty proud of my work."

I clapped once and stopped time. I didn't want Sakura to hear this or encounter with Yasha at all. I stepped up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, "Get out of here, Yasha and don't come back."

"Brother, are you threatening me? You know I'm stronger than you, don't you?" he said, without even flinching.

"Like hell you aren't!" I argued. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a minion of the devil himself, he gives me the power to destroy lives. He gives me the power to grind angels like you, into nothing." He took a hold of my wrist in his hand and tilted his head a bit. "But, I don't feel like destroying you... _now_. I just was wondering who was cutting in on my action."

"You will not hurt her anymore!" I exclaimed. "I swear to you, if you go near her, you'll be sorry you did!"

Yasha laughed menacingly, "You're joking right, Naruto? Sasuke will find her and he will bring her back. My control over him is very strong."

He pushed away from my grip, I tighten my fist as stared at the demon before me, to think that he was related to me by blood, sickened me, "I will keep her save, I swear that to you! I will not fail in protecting her."

"Making promises you can't keep or fulfill still," Yasha laughed. "You'll never change. Well, we'll see what happens in the end. You know that I always win."

I turned away from him, "Shut-up and get out!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Yasha coughed a gentle breeze came in through the window. "Gross, that smell. Damn cherry blossoms. I hate the spring!"

"Serves you right ya demon." I retorted, smiling to myself.

I felt Yasha now standing right behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "But remember dear brother, I'll be back..."

I turned around sharply towards him, about to connect my fist to his face, but unfortunately he was gone. I turned and slammed my fist on the counter, as if I weren't stressed out about this mission enough, Yasha decides to show up. I was on this mission all because of him reaping havoc in Sakura's life! And- it seemed like that Sasuke guy wasn't all that bad, it was just Yasha controlling him, but to be controlled by a demon... I had to really be on my guard now if I was going to protect Sakura.

I clapped again and everything went back into motion. I heard Sakura's footsteps coming down the hall into the kitchen, "Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan? Did you need something?" I asked, looking back at her.

"So weird, I thought I heard someone else in here." she said, looking around.

"Huh? No one was in here but me," I said, beginning to wash dishes again. "Maybe it was the next door neighbors, they always have their T.V. volume up high."

Sakura nodded slowly, "Yeah... that must have been it..."

xXxXx

Later that evening, Sakura and I decided to watch one of her favorite Japanese dramas, "Boys Over Flowers". I found it interesting, but a bit boring at the same time. I guess wasn't used to earthly things like T.V. and T.V. programs. Half way through the third episode, Sakura fell asleep. The pinkette was adorable sleeping, I felt my cheeks grow warm. What was this burning sensation? Was I actually...blushing? Come on, Naruto. Remember the rules, no falling in love with her.

I turned off the T.V. and got up off of the couch. I went to the other end of the couch, where Sakura laid, picked her small body up, and carried her into her bedroom. She must have been exhausted, it was quite a day for her. I entered the room, pulled back the covers on her bed, and laid her down, pulling the covers back over her. She immediately buried herself under the covers, turning over on her side. A smile spread across my face as I gently stroked her cheek, "Good-night, Sakura-chan. Sweet dreams."

I went over to the window and closed the curtains, then turned and began to leave the room. I felt a faint presence, I looked back and looked around the room. No one, the presence didn't feel threatening, it was probably an animal outside. I looked towards Sakura, "I promise to you, Sakura-chan, I will protect you with my life while I'm here. I'll make everything better..."

* * *

**A/N ~ Alright, so I tell you, I never intended on creating Yasha Uzumaki or Misakio, the elderly woman from chapter three. They just came out of the blue honestly! Lol. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be working on the next chapter soon. :) OH! And someone asked me if Sakura worked, well I messed that up. She doesn't sorry for the confusion!**


	5. Part 1: Gone - Part 2: A New Life and

Chapter 5 - Part 1: Gone

I looked at the time on my radio, 12:00AM. Tch, damn paperwork, causing me to get home later then I was supposed to. Hopefully Sakura would still be up, heh, didn't matter, I would get her up if she weren't. She and I were going to do 'it' again tonight, I was certain that she didn't want to. She didn't like having sex with me, but, she was mine and I could what I wanted with her, I don't care if she liked it or not. If she was going to be my girlfriend, she was going to obey me. Really maybe we wouldn't have to have sex as much if she just became pregnant with one kid; why was she so useless?

I pulled up to the house and drove up in the driveway. I noticed all the lights were out, Sakura must have been asleep. I parked the car and turned off the engine, "Time to get up Sakura." I said to myself, as I got out of the car. I began searching for my house key as walked up the walk way, it was hard to find considering there was no- no light on. I looked up, at the porch, not even the porch light was on, Sakura normally turned them on at night. After a few moments of looking for my house key, I finally found it and placed it the lock of the door, unlocking it. I slipped off my shoes, stepped into the house, and closed the door behind me. It was quiet, a little too quiet, even if Sakura was the only one here.

I sat down my shoes, placed my keys on the hook by the door, and started down the hallway to my room to change clothes. I untied my tie and flung it over my shoulder as I entered the room. I flipped on the light and to my surprise the sheets on my bed weren't changed. I scowled, Sakura hadn't done what I told her, oh she was going to get it. I quickly undressed and put on a t-shirt and pair of shorts, then headed across the hall to Sakura's room. I opened the door and flipped on the light, "Sakura! Didn't I tell you to-!"

I paused, I shocked to find that Sakura was not in her bed. I looked around the room and found her hair blown everywhere. I quickly turned and ran into the living room, flipping on the light. I looked around the room and she wasn't there, "Sakura!" I exclaimed. "Sakura, where the hell are you?!" My attention turned to a box and a letter on the kitchen counter. I quickly went over to the box and looked inside; inside was all the things I ever gave to her. Next to the box was her house key and a note addressed to me. I unfolded it and began to read it,

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this note, then you know I'm gone. I no longer wish to live with you. You treat me like garbage and really don't care about me. At first everything was great, but then as time went on... you began to resent me and just use me for your own selfish desires. I don't plan on coming back, Sasuke. I'm done with being abused by you. Don't try to find me, because you won't. Don't mess with any my friends and call them asking if they know where I am, because they won't know. Don't try to text me or call me, I won't answer and I will be soon blocking your number. _

_Anyway, don't think I will come back because I won't. I'm better than that and it took me a while to finally realize it. Good-bye, Sasuke..._

_- Sakura_

Anger blazed through me, I crumpled up the letter and stormed back into my room. That- that ungrateful little...! I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Sakura's number. I placed my phone to my ear and waited, it rang, obviously she hadn't blocked me yet.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Finally someone picked up, "Hello?" said a male on the other end.

"Who is this?" I demanded. "Why are you answering my girlfriend's phone?"

"Ah, Sasuke, I've heard so much about you."

"Quit avoiding the question and answer me. damn you!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your _ex _girlfriend is asleep, she was exhausted."

"Listen, you tell me where she is or...!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Naruto said.

"Why not?!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke... you and Sakura-chan will encounter again, but I will be the in between..."

"I'm not done talking with you-!"

Before I could finish what I had to say he hung up. I could feel my blood pressure skyrocket, I shouted in anger. How could this have happened?! I punched a hole through my wall. She was mine! MINE and no other man's! When I found her, when I brought her back here, I would make her regret that she ever thought of leaving!

xXxXx

Chapter 5 - Part 2: New Life and...

I awoke by the sun gently hitting my eyes, the smell of burnt rice filled the air. I closed my eyes and moaned, what was Sas- wait a minute. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. This wasn't my room, I was- oh yeah, that's right, Naruto found me yesterday. He took me to his apartment and-and he's an angel! I was living with an angel. I thought that all what happened yesterday was just a dream, but it was actually real.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the smell of burnt rice began to grow stronger in the air. I coughed and covered my nose, what in the world was Naruto doing?Just then the smoke alarms went off, I sprang from my bed and dashed out the door. The hall and living room were full of smoke, I began coughing, "Naruto!" I called. "Naruto, what's going on?"

I closed my eyes and continued coughing, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, hold on!" I heard Naruto call back over the loud, beeping sound.

I heard him run across the room and then open the window, I felt a strong wind blow over me and the smoke began to clear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Naruto directing the smoke out the window with his wings. The rooms were clear in the matter of moments the smoke detectors went off, Naruto sighed with relief. He looked over at me and smiled a bit, "Ah, good-morning... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine other than the fact I smell like burnt rice now," I replied. "What in the world happened?"

"I tried to make you breakfast," Naruto explained, as his wings disappeared. "But you know, I failed?"

I sighed and shook my head, even if he was an angel he didn't know how to do much. But it was a nice gesture, to fix me breakfast. _He _would have never even thought making breakfast for me, "Um, is this going to happen often?" I asked.

"Uh, no probably not," he answered, rubbing the back of his head. "I may just leave the cooking to you, cause you actually- you know, know how to cook."

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"So, do you wanna just go out for breakfast?"

My eyes lit up, I hadn't been out to eat for the longest time. I smiled and nodded, "Let me shower real quick and get ready."

"Take you're-" Naruto paused and he looked around. "What is that?"

"What's what?" I asked looking at him.

"I keep sensing this presence, it's faint, but..."

"You can sense presences?"

"It's an ability that all angels are able to do, whether it be dangerous or not," Naruto answered. "I've been sensing this presence since last night, but I haven't been able figure out what it is."

"Is it a bad presence?" I questioned, walking towards him.

"Ah, no... it's a good one," he said, closing his eyes and smiling. "It's pure and small."

I tilted my headed, I was curious of what this pure and small presence was. Moreover I was curious of what else Naruto could do, what other abilities he had. He could fly, I was certain, he could sense good and evil presences... but that's all I knew so far. Maybe I would ask him sometime today. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at me, I blinked and looked away from him, "Um, I'm going to go shower real quick and change, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time," Naruto said, going back to the kitchen. "I have to go and um, clean the kitchen anyway."

xXxXx

Once I had showered and changed, I began to feel a bit funny. I was either really hungry or I was getting sick to my stomach. I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and heard Naruto in the kitchen still. I held my stomach gently and came into the kitchen, "Come on you stupid pan get clean!" Naruto shouted. He looked up from the pan and looked over at me, he tilted his head a bit.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Why are you holding your stomach?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I just feel kinda sick all the sudden."

"Are you hungry? I think we have some snacks," Naruto said, going to cupboard. "We have some pretzels!"

He opened then offered me some, I took a few from the bag and ate them. I stood there for a moment, suddenly I felt much worse. I was going to be sick! I ran to the bathroom, I heard Naruto following right behind me. I ran straight the toilet and began vomiting, oh the noises from coming from me... I didn't know what happening or why I had become sick all of a sudden. It had never happened before.

After minutes of vomiting, I finally stopped. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash my hands, Naruto looked at me with great concern. His lips were pressed together, his eyes full of worry, "Are you okay now, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got sick there for a minute." I said, beginning to splash water on my face.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked up, "I know I have guarded someone else this happened to..."

I wiped off my face and hands, then looked over at him, "You have seen this happen before? Do you know what might be wrong?"

"Give me a minute to think about it," he said. "But for now, let's go get something to eat."

"I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go out. I may have a bug or something."

"Alright, well I'll try to cook ag-" Naruto paused.

"Oh no you won't I will help you do the cooking this time."

"Are sure, I could-"

"Positive, Naruto." I answered.

"Alright, alright." Naruto laughed.

We both went into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and looked for something simple and light to make for breakfast, maybe some portage? Yeah, that sounded good, with toast and scrambled eggs. Oh wow, I was becoming quite a pig now that I was not with Sasuke! It was a bit embarrassing.

I got out the eggs and rice and sat them on the counter. Naruto was leaning up against the stove a bit, a hand rubbing his chin, "Man this is frustrating."

"What is?" I asked, going over to the cupboard to grab a pan.

"How A: I can't figure out what this presence is and B: why you got sick," Naruto began, with a sigh. "I know the answers are right in front of my brain but..."

Naruto stopped and looked over at me, I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "What is it?"

"A faint presence and sickness..." Naruto came up to me and looked down at me very seriously. I frowned, was it something that serious? Did I need to see a doctor right away? The way he was looking at me scared me a bit.

"Excuse me, Sakura-chan." he said, before placing a hand on my stomach.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, oh no. I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what? What are you doing?!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto paused, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You're carrying a baby."

Right then my heart stopped.

* * *

**A/N ~ Tah-dah! Chapter five of this NaruSaku fanfic! Sorry Sasuke's part was on the short side, but don't worry as the story progresses you'll see more of him. :P So did the ending surprise you?! *Gasp* Yes, Sakura is pregnant with a child of Sasuke's. What will she do? Well, you'll have to find out! (Cause I already know. XD) R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Life and Death

Chapter 6 - Life and Death

Sakura stood there frozen; her green eyes were wide with disbelief. The thoughts that were running through her head, I could only imagine. She was probably overwhelmed and horrified at what I had just told her. I knew she didn't want to be pregnant with Sasuke's child or pregnant all. I looked down trying to find the right words to say. What would dad say in these kinds of situations? I'm sure throughout his years of being an angel he's been in this situation at least once.

I placed my hand on her shoulder; I think I knew what I wanted to say. I opened my mouth to speak, but was then cut off by Sakura, "Don't joke around like that Naruto," she said firmly. "It's not funny at all."

"It's not a joke, Sakura-chan, I wouldn't joke around about something this serious," I said. "You are really pregnant."

"No! No! I won't believe it!"

"I'm sorry but, it's-it's true. I have an ability to detect presence that includes new human presences..."

Tears welled up in Sakura eyes, as she backed up into the counter, slowly sliding down it. She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head. My eyes lowered as I watched tears stream down the pinkette's cheeks. I sat down in front of her and took her hand, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, everything will be alright!"

"No! No, it won't be alright! I have a baby that I never wanted in the first place! I'm pregnant with-with his baby!" Sakura cried as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"This is all happening for a purpose; I'm not sure what purpose that is but-"I was cut of short by Sakura laughing through her tears. "This is all happening for a purpose? What purpose would that even be, Naruto?" she asked, looking at me. "I don't want this baby! It will turn out just like him!"

She got up and ran into the other room; a confused look spread my face, what was she doing? I stood back up to my feet and looked in the other room. She was sitting on the couch, putting on her pink tennis shoes, "He-hey, where are you going? You know I'm supposed to go wherever you go!"

"I'm getting rid of this baby!" Sakura announced, sniffling. "I don't want it! I refuse to carry and bear this child."

"Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked, going into the room.

"Yes! I'm getting an abortion. Do you know what an abortion is?"

"Like hell I know what an abortion is! I can't allow you to do this, Sakura-chan!"

"Listen you are just my guardian angel, not my father!" Sakura snapped, standing to her feet and walking past me. "It's my body, this is his baby, and I want nothing to do with it!"

"Do you realize what you are going to do?" I asked, walking towards her. "I mean really, do you?"

Sakura looked at me with her tear stained face and nodded, "I do! I'm keeping my life as it was, child free."

"You're just thinking of your life?" I laughed a bit. "What about the small life inside of you. It may be Sasuke's… but… don't you think it deserves a chance at life?"

Sakura placed her hand on the doorknob and shook her head. I looked down, she really did want to get rid of this child regardless whether it was defenseless and helpless or not. I sighed gently, and closed my eyes, "Okay, if you want to get rid of it, you can."

"Let's go," she said gently. "I want it gone as soon as possible."

I placed my hands behind my head and nodded, "Alright, just know… I don't approve of this decision. My whole job is to protect human lives from harm. I don't like the thought of killing, unless if it's necessary."

"That's you, okay?"

I sighed again, "Right."

xXxXx

I followed Sakura as we walked through the streets of Konoha; I knew where we were going already, Konoha Hospital. All the way I tried to convince her to reconsider her decision of letting the baby go. But she refused to listen to me; she wasn't going to back down from what she was setting out to do. What would dad do in this situation, how would he handle it?

I continued to feel the baby's presence slowly moving around in Sakura, it was so small and innocent. It didn't know of its own existence or how it came to be. I kept wishing that something in her would change her mind, to wake her up for her to see that…

All my thoughts seized when I felt a deep anger close by, I looked around quickly scanning the streets. This could only be one person, Sasuke. It wasn't time to face him, not now anyway. I grabbed Sakura by the wrist and stopped her. Sakura looked back at me, "Hey, what are you-!"

I covered her mouth with my hand, "It's him. It's not time to meet with him again. Stay quiet and follow me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura eyes moved to my face, I could see fear beginning to take control of her; she nodded. I took my hand off of her mouth and began to walk quickly around the corner. I looked around, as I guided Sakura down the streets of Konoha. Where was he? Which way was he coming from? Sakura looked around frantically, her breathing beginning to get heavy and her hands began to shake. I looked at her, "It's okay, he won't get you. I won't allow him to."

She nodded, but I could still sense the fear in her. Suddenly, I felt the angry presence grow closer and stronger. I looked to my left and finally located him, there he was, walking down the street, a hand in his pockets, his hair draping down his face, his eyes downcast, staring at the cell phone in his free hand. We definitely had to get out of here now. Sakura looked over in the direction I was looking, her eyes widen, "Naru-!"

"I know, I know, calm down." I said, moving quicker down the street.

I looked up at each building we passed, looking for some place where I could hide Sakura away from him. My mind was racing a mile a minute, I had been in these situations dozens of times, but even now the pressure is overwhelming. My thoughts halted once again, when I heard Sakura's phone ring. I looked over, Sasuke was calling her. Sakura reached into her purse and desperately began to search for the phone. But, I knew it was too late. I knew he must have heard and recognized the ringtone because instantly because he spotted us.

"Sakura!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry about this, Sakura-chan!" I shouted, scooping her up. "Hold on!"

I began to run with the pinkette in my arms, the people of Konoha stared at me if I were crazy. But, I didn't care; I was going to protect Sakura no matter what! Sakura held onto me for dear life, she was even more afraid then she was only a few moments ago.

"Give me back my girl, damn it!" I heard Sasuke exclaim.

I didn't look back, I didn't respond, I just kept running. I dodged and weaved through crowds of people hoping somehow I would be able to shake Sasuke. I turned another corner and looked around the street. There were tons of places where we could shake him here! I continued running, but kept an eye out for any opening.

"When are you going to stop running? I chase you to the ends of the earth! I will get back what belongs to me!"

Sakura buried her face in my shirt and shuttered at his words, "Please, don't let him get me! Please!" Sakura exclaimed.

An angry expression appeared on my face, I knew Sasuke had treated her badly, but I had no idea that Sakura was this afraid of him, "Teme, you will never lay another finger on Sakura-chan! I will never allow you to harm her again!" I shouted. "You've caused her so much pain! As long as I'm around, you will never be able to cause her pain again!"

I heard Sasuke snarl back in reply. Sweat began to run down my face, I started to run faster. I couldn't let him get Sakura, I just couldn't. I ran past building after building, but there was still no place to hide. I couldn't go inside a building without being seen going in. He was gaining up on us; this guy certainly was a fast one. To almost run as fast as me, an angel, was pretty incredible.

_Dad! I need your help! Guide me to safety! _I thought. _I can't shake this guy! _

No sooner when I said that, I heard dad's voice right behind me, "Excuse me, you there, sir!"

I looked back and saw my dad with his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, restraining him to move. Sasuke in return, began shouting at him and shoving him away.

_Right, Naruto!_

I nodded and as soon as I heard the directions, I looked to my right and saw an alleyway. A brown haired guy was standing in the back taking out the garbage. I turned down the alley, "Huh? What in the world? Sakura! Who's-?"

"I'll answer what you want, just let us in," I said. "There's no time for chit chat!

"Please, Shikamaru!" Sakura begged.

"Is it Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes!"

He opened the door to the back, "Come in."

* * *

**A/N - So after a month or two, I have finally updated this fanfiction! XD Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but I hope you liked it! :D **

**Oh, and before I forget. **

**To those who have a problems with my stories: I really don't give a crud about what you think, I've been writing for eleven years and where I do make mistakes here in there in my writing, I definitely know how to write. If you want to give me some "constructive criticism" get your pathetic self off of anon and get some guts to tell me what you think with an actual username. **

**Sorry guys, had anon insult my writing and thought if they came back I give them something to read. **


End file.
